Fighting for Love
by Fionna158
Summary: The RRB find Becky a super-powered girl at the same age of them. 9 years later they are in high school and everyone is friends. A new evil threatens Townsvile and the world. But will they team up together with Beck to save Townsvile and will they fall for their crushes? (Reviews please!)


Chapter 1

Becky's pov

You know when you get that feeling that you're being watched? Well I have it and I know I'm being watched. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Becky. I'm not as normal as other girls because I have powers. I have powers like the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. I don't know how I came to be, but I'm glad I'm here. I was also adopted by the Rowdyruff Boys to be their sister. Here's how it happened…

~Flashback

I was on the street looking around for food. I was so hungry. I saw a fruit stand and I ran over to it. I looked around to see if anybody looking and I took 4 apples. I flew away as fast as I could and landed on a rooftop. Then I heard someone say, "Look what we got here." I turned around and saw the Rowdyruff Boys. At first I didn't know what to do, but I knew I shouldn't be afraid.

I asked, "What do you want?" Brick answered, "We're hungry so we want those apples." I said, "So? I took them fair and square. Go get your own apples." Boomer whispered to Brick, "What should we do?" Brick replied, "We beat her." That's when my instincts took over. I used my laser eyes and used it on them. Then I punched and kicked them as hard as I could.

Finally, I used my sonic scream. They were on the ground looking hurt and I said, "Don't even try to take my food." I was about to fly away until Butch said, "Nice moves." I turned around and replied, "Thanks Butch." Brick, Boomer, and Butch whispered to themselves and they asked, "Would you like to live with us?" I was confused and replied, "Why?" Boomer said, "Your moves are awesome! We need someone like you."

Butch said, "You got temper which is what we need." Brick said, "You seem cool, so do you want to be our sister or what?" I replied, "Sure!" I jumped on top of them and we went into laughter. I will never forget that moment.

~Back to reality

That was years ago and now they won't let anyone hurt me. I even joined the Powerpuff girls when I was 6 years old. My brothers weren't happy, but I told them it made me happy. Right now, I'm in high school with the PPG and my brothers. I'm 15 years old and so are my friends and family. Professor told me that I will get a special power which is that I can throw black fire balls.

That feeling about being watched is true. I was being watched by my class. I was asked to answer a question. I was in my Spanish class with Bubbles. She begged me to join Spanish. I had to say yes or she would have cried. My teacher asked, "Becky, how do you say 'It's spring'?" (**I'm putting it easy because I don't know that much Spanish.**) I answered, "Es la primavera." My teacher said, "That's correct!" She smiled as she wrote it on the board.

I glanced at Bubbles who gave me a good job smile. (**Bubbles sits next to Becky.**) I smiled back until my teacher said, "Students looks like we have another person joining our class. His name is Beck." I turned around and blushed. I saw Beck with his ripped jeans, orange hoodie, and black shirt. The teacher told us that he transferred from this other Spanish class. Bubbles whispered, "Becky isn't that…" I replied, "Yes it is Bubbles. I can't believe it."

Bubbles' pov

Becky turned bright red when she answered. I didn't even finish my sentence. I saw Beck sit next to Mitch. Oh man, if Buttercup finds out Beck is here she is going to freak out! The lesson continued until the bell rang. Becky and I walked out together and when bumped into Beck. Becky and I said, "Sorry." Beck replied, "You better be sorry." He pushed the both of us into the lockers and just left.

I was about to cry and so was Becky until Buttercup yelled, "You idiot! I am going to hurt you in ways I never hurt people before!" Buttercup had seen what Beck did to us. Blossom helped us up and asked, "Are you two alright?" We both nodded. Buttercup hated Beck, but it's not nice to beat someone up because of it.

Buttercup's pov

I can't believe Beck did that! I was about to give him a piece of my mind until Becky grabbed my arm and said, "Don't do it BC." I sighed and just said, "Don't let him do that again." She nodded. Blossom went up to me and said, "If you did that you could have gotten in trouble, Buttercup." I rolled my eyes and replied, "I know Blossom. You don't need to be a know-it all."

Blossom glared at me and said, "Let's just get to class." We all agreed and left for our Language Arts class. We have it together and we have it with the Rowdyruff Boys. This is just great. Butch is my friend, but he keeps flirting with me. Same with my sisters and his brothers. Becky poked me as we walked in and said, "Butch asked me to give you this." I looked down and she gave me a note. Did Butch really sink this low?

I whispered, "Thanks Becky." She smiled and sat in her seat next to Blossom and Robin. I sat in my seat next to Mitch and Brick. I opened up the note and it said:

_Dear BC,_

_Wanted to know if you want to hang after football practice. Meet me by our graffiti picture._

_Butch_

When I was about to put my note away Mitch grabbed it from my hands. Mitch said, "Awe. Butterfly going to meet her lover?" I got angry and yelled, "Shut up!" I punched him really hard. The teacher yelled, "Ms. Utonim! Apologize!" I said, "I'm sorry Mitch." Mitch smiled as I sighed and decided I should visit Butch after football practice. What could go wrong?

**First PPG story. Hope you guys like it! Action shall come soon and so shall Blossick, Boombles, and Butchercup! Also Becky and Beck are mine and they will end up falling for eachother. **

**~Fionna158**


End file.
